


Untitled

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, M/M, Masochist Nori, Painplay, Sadist Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was feeling BDSM-y so I wrote PWP painplay with CBT. Bofur squeezes Nori's stones, and it hurts a lot, but that's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally nothing in this except Bofur being mean to Nori's balls and both of them enjoying it. I'm sorry for anyone waiting for the next chapter on Young and Sweet, but I wanted to do painful stuff tonight, and I've always enjoyed Bofur as secretly-a-sadist and Nori is my favorite victim. Plus they are bestfriend fuckbuddies, who occasionally overstep the friends-with-benifits line and then pretend it didn't happen. They are perfect for admitting kinks to each other and trying them out.

”Plea- _please,_ oh mahal, oh please please please.” Nori’s voice was high-pitched, desperate, his eyes clenched shut, against the tears escaping. His voice broke, and the pleas went soundless then, mouth still forming the word.

“Please stop? Or please more?”

Nori shook his head viciously, clenching his teeth down, and still he didn’t open his eyes.

“I’ll stop if you want me to. It’s easy. Just tell me to, and I’ll let right go.”

As a direct counter to his words, Bofur’s hand squeezed down even harder on Nori’s stones, sending a shiver of pain through him. Bofur's other hand was petting Nori’s stomach, soothing the tightly clenched muscles there, anchoring him. Nori trembled with indecision, sucking in breath after breath after breath, laced with whines, and there wasn’t enough air, and he wanted it to stop but he never wanted it to stop.

Bofur’s fingers turned nails into Nori’s thin skin, and his cock twitched in arousal, while his head moved in denial.

“It’s huuurts it hurts, it hurts so much, it hu-“ Bofur lips closed softly over his, too softly. A gentle caress of his mustache on Nori’s cheek, then he was kissing away a tear. The contrast forced a sob from Nori’s throat.

“I know, shh, I know it does.” He smiled his kind, eye-crinkling smile down at Nori, who hadn’t known he’d opened his eyes. Everything was blurry with tears and pain.

His thumb nail pressed hard into the base of Nori’s cock, where his stones were attached and Nori gave a choked scream.

Bofur chuckled, and it was the same chuckle he gave when telling jokes to his friends - or it would have been if not for the dark, hungry look in his eyes, as they stared into Nori’s. “Remember, you asked for it. I’m doing ya a favor, hm?”

Nori squirmed against the rope holding him down, and yes, he had asked for it, hadn’t he. It was the worst agony he had known, and yet his cock was undeniably drooling unto his stomach, and he couldn’t think anything at all, he could only feel, feel as Bofur’s blunt nails pressed into the most sensitive part of his body, and yes, he had asked for this.

“You should thank me then, shouldn’t you?” Bofur mumbled, moving his attention downwards again, staring with fascination at what was undoubtedly very abused looking genitals.

He shuffled back a little, sitting up from where he was bending over Nori’s body, and then both hands were touching Nori, one still squeezing his stones to the point where they were surely purple and swollen, and the other gently fondling his cock, stroking it teasingly, uselessly. Nori moaned and trashed against the bed, trying to get closer, trying to get away, trying to get _more._

Then Bofur’s hand clamped down on Nori’s cock, jerking him rough and dry and far too hard, and his other hand _pulled_ at Nori’s stones, and it _hurt so much,_ like he was trying to rip it all off, and Nori could feel a fire in his belly, could hear himself incoherently screaming oaths and curses and pleas and praise, and then finally he hit the magic words _thank you_.

Bofur let go of his balls, and they immediately drew up against his body, and he was squealing thank you to the heavens and to the world and to Bofur in particular, as he jerked Nori once, twice and then his free hand returned to pinch the head of Nori’s cock between two sharp nails, and then Nori was coming as he’d never come before, back arched, white noise in his head and pleasure even sharper than the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Later, after Nori has sucked Bofur off and they've cleaned up a bit, they will of course have an awkward talk about how Nori basically subspaced, and Bofur apparantly really gets off on him crying, and maybe that playful domination play they used to do should be re-explored because the whole thing sort of got more intense than they expected.


End file.
